Season 9 (Grey's Anatomy)
The ninth season 'of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 27, 2012 and ended May 16, 2013. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consisted of 24 episodes, ending with a two-hour finale. Summary It's a year of bold new beginnings as your favorite doctors return to Seattle Grace for the biggest challenge of their lives. The plane crash that took the life of Lexie Grey sends shockwaves throughout the hospital. But from the ashes, romance will rise, with each surgeon handling the loss in their own personal way. Meredith finds her groove in the operating room while Derek's hand injury forces him to focus on something other than surgery. And as Mark prepares to say goodbye, Alex falls for someone new, Cristina tries to rekindle the flame with Owen, and Bailey and Ben discover the perils of a long-distance relationship. Plots Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (only for 9.01 and 9.02) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Kyle Red Silverstein as Ethan Dawson *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Tom Costello as Seth Lepik *Sarah Lilly as Joyce Basche Notes and Trivia *Grey's Anatomy was officially renewed for a ninth season on May 11, 2012. *This is first season of either Private Practice or Grey's Anatomy in which Shonda Rhimes wasn't the credited writer for a single episode. She revealed in a blog post that this was because all of the writers have worked together since the first seasons, so they all write the episodes like Shonda would do it herself. *It's the first season of Grey's Anatomy in which Kate Walsh doesn't appear as Addison Montgomery. *This is the first season since the premiere of Private Practice in which no characters from one have crossed over to the other, as Private Practice ended its final season with only 13 episodes. *The filming for this season was wrapped up at May 1, 2013. Episodes 9x01-5.jpg|'Going, Going, Gone|link=Going, Going, Gone 9x02-8.png|'Remember the Time'|link=Remember the Time LoveTheOneYoureWith.png|'Love the One You're With'|link=Love the One You're With Jackson-mer-and-karev.jpg|'I Saw Her Standing There'|link=I Saw Her Standing There Mer-and-lil-zola.jpg|'Beautiful Doom'|link=Beautiful Doom GA-906-01.jpg|'Second Opinion'|link=Second Opinion GA-907-12.jpg|'I Was Made for Lovin' You'|link=I Was Made for Lovin' You GA 908-04.jpg|'Love Turns You Upside Down'|link=Love Turns You Upside Down GA-9.09-09.jpg|'Run, Baby, Run'|link=Run, Baby, Run GA-9.10-12.jpg|'Things We Said Today'|link=Things We Said Today GA-911-02.jpg|'The End is the Beginning is the End'|link=The End is the Beginning is the End GA-912-04.jpg|'Walking on a Dream'|link=Walking on a Dream GA-913-11.jpg|'Bad Blood'|link=Bad Blood GA-914-09.jpg|'The Face of Change'|link=The Face of Change Greys-915-1.png|'Hard Bargain'|link=Hard Bargain GA-916-01.jpg|'This is Why We Fight'|link=This is Why We Fight TransplantWasteland1.jpg|'Transplant Wasteland'|link=Transplant Wasteland 9x18-1.jpg|'Idle Hands'|link=Idle Hands 919SarahChalke.jpg|'Can't Fight This Feeling'|link=Can't Fight This Feeling 920Promo14.jpg|'She's Killing Me'|link=She's Killing Me 921Promo5.jpg|'Sleeping Monster'|link=Sleeping Monster 9x22-11.jpg|'Do You Believe in Magic'|link=Do You Believe in Magic 923Promo4.jpg|'Readiness is All'|link=Readiness is All 9x24-2.jpg|'Perfect Storm'|link=Perfect Storm DVD Release It has been announced that Grey's Anatomy - The Complete Ninth Season boxset will be released on August 27, 2013 in region 1. The release dates in regions 2 and 4 are yet to be released. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the seasons, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Like the DVD sets of the previous seasons, this season's DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Finale Extended Episode: "The drama continues to unfold with unseen footage that completes the dramatic ninth season." *Spotlight Cast Piece: "James Pickens, Jr." – Tag along with James Pickens, Jr (Dr. Richard Webber) and learn more about the man behind the surgical gloves. *Spotlight Character Piece: "Arizona Robbins" – From zipping down the halls in her roller shoes to learning how to walk again, viewers will receive a closer look at the hospital's bubbly pediatric surgeon Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) as she begins to cope with her new life. *Deleted Scenes *In Stitches: Season 9 Outtakes Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy